beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a DX Starter in Japan on March 16th, 2019 for 2700円. It is the Defense variant of Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan and Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan, and later evolves into Imperial Dragon Ignition'. Gatinko Chip - Dragon Layer Weight - Zan Layer Base - Rock Forge Disc - Sting Performance Tip - Charge Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy AD Box 1.jpg|A image of Rock Dragon's Box. AD Box 2.jpg|Another image of Rock Dragon's Box. Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu vs Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Manga Control Art BBGT Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan Beyblade.png BBGT Ace Grand Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar.png Trivia * Rock Dragon's name and avatar are based on the word "rock", a solid mineral material, and "dragon", a mythical monster with a reptilian appearance. ** The avatar is an amalgamation of Western Dragon and Eastern Dragon anatomy. The body is six-limbed, with four legs and two wings, and bipedal like a Western Dragon, and the head sports two nasal tendrils and hair running down from the base of the head, along the neck and to the tail, the sides of its long neck, and its underside, and sports a beard like an Eastern Dragon. * Unlike Grand Dragon, Rock Dragon's aura remains blue like Ace Dragon's, rather than turn a shade of green to signify its Defense Type status. References Category:Takara Tomy